


lost future.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Time Loop, Time Travel, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, WIP, hinata yamaguchi and suga are gay amigos, if you have watched madoka u know what to expect and yada yada, if you havent watched you can still totally read!!, in tsukkiyama case, natsu is twelve bc why not, suga is a mom, this is literally madoka magica with haikyuu characters, trans!hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: When Hinata has a dream about a beautiful and mysterious boy, he thinks that is all there is to it. Just a dream.But when said boy shows up in his class the day after, Hinata's world is shaken to the core.---A Madoka Magica/Haikyuu fusion bc why not





	lost future.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP, I wrote this so quickly that I just wanna post it now. idk what was going through my mind but the Madoka/Homura dynamic reminds me so much of the Hinata/Kageyama one. no? just me? okie 
> 
> anyway let me know if you're interested in more chapters pls ily 
> 
> enjoy!! xx 
> 
> ps: if you haven't watched madoka magica, you can still totally read this, just heed the tags bby

_I won't forget the promises we exchanged_    
_I close my eyes to affirm it_    
_I will shake off the overwhelming darkness to move forward_  

 _When will I ever be able_    
_To see the lost future from here again?_  

 

 _Nii-san_.  

Pain. Sharp and pungent and toe curling.  

Screaming.  

Who is screaming?  

“Nii-san!"  

Natsu.  

Breathe.  

Hinata wakes up to his sister holding him tightly in her arms.  

"Nii-san, you okay?" He nods, ever so faintly, the pain he's feeling now just a ghost of the one that had ripped through him a minute ago.  

"What was it?” 

"It was," Hinata clears his throat, finding that his voice sounds slightly hoarse. "There was a boy, beautiful and merciless and he was fighting against something... something evil. And I wanted to help him, in some ways, but when I held my hand out to do it, I started falling from a great height and fell on... something sharp. My back was on fire, I'm sorry I screamed." 

His little sister, Natsu, soon turning twelve, is looking at him with a shadow in her brown eyes.  

"That’s scary.” 

Hinata knows it.  

He shrugs and shakes his head.  

"I'm tired, school tomorrow, I'm going back to sleep." 

"Okay," Natsu murmurs, "I'm next door if you need me." 

“Thanks.” 

 

\--- 

 

Hinata wakes up feeling numb. His back is hurting, which is weird. It has never hurt in his fifteen years of life. 

Yawning, he pads to the bathroom he shares with Natsu, and brushes his teeth.  

The dream he had the night before keeps haunting him every time he shuts his eyes. The pain, the feeling of hopelessness, of devotion, and the boy... The dark-haired boy who, Hinata knows, was fighting for his sake.  

But, no matter how intense this dream was, like for any other dream, Hinata’s memories of it start to fade as he takes a quick shower.  

Feeling fresh and wide awake now, he goes back to his room stretching his arms up above his head, grabbing his binder and clean boxers from his wardrobe. Wearing a binder is always a nasty business, it always curls up under your armpits, and it takes a good minute to roll it down your chest. Especially if you’re wet from a shower.  

Hinata proceeds then to pack his bag for school: his books, his half-finished homework, his volleyball uniform, knee-pads, a towel and a bottle of water. 

He looks at the clock hung in his room, and realises he is late again. He tumbles down the stairs, thanks his mom or the bento box she left on the counter, kisses her cheek, and runs out of the door with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.  

He hops on his bike and pedals through the streets, breathing heavily out of fatigue.  

“Sugawara-senpai!” He yells, when the upperclassman is in sight.  

Suga turns with a smile, his soft spot for Hinata showing. “Hey there!” 

They often go to school together, when Hinata isn’t too late or one of them isn’t absent. Their moms are good friends, and being on the same volleyball team has made them bond more.  

Hinata jumps off his bike and starts leading it. They talk amiably about this and that for a while, until they get to Yamaguchi’s, who is impatiently waiting by his house gate.  

“You’re late!” He exclaims, as soon as they are in sight.  

“Not my fault,” Suga chuckles, “And it’s only a few minutes anyway.” 

Yamaguchi makes a non-committal noise, and walks alongside his two friends. He has known Hinata since kindergarten, and the redhead actually calls him ‘Tada-chan’, which is downright embarrassing. But he can’t complain, since ‘Sho-chan’ is all that he is ever gonna call Hinata.  

“Guys have you watched that anime I told you about last week? Yesterday’s episode was so good, I’m still shaking.” 

Yamaguchi and Suga, who have known each other for only a few months, look at each other with awkward twin expressions.  

“Sho-chan... No one watches Sailor Moon anymore...” 

At Hinata’s hurt cry. Suga bursts out laughing.  

“Hinata... Your face!”  

Hinata puffs up, but when Yamaguchi starts chuckling, he joins in on them.  

Soon, they reach the school gates, and they each say goodbye and reach their respective classrooms.  

Yamaguchi and Hinata sit down at their usual desks, near each other and close to the window.  

Their homeroom teacher, Akagi-sensei, comes in, and they quiet down.  

“I have news for you,” she chirps, “starting today, you’ll have a new classmate.” 

People start whispering. You can hear the girls excitedly wishing for a cute boy, and the boy wishing for a cute girl.  

The teacher goes on to open the door, and everyone holds their breath.  

The boy that walks in gains complete silence by everyone. 

Everyone is basking in his undeniable beauty, in his dark, dark hair and his cold eyes.  

Eyes that, as it happens, are set on Hinata.  

Hinata feels his breath leave his body, and the ground under his seat just disappears.  

He is falling, falling in an onereic daze that leaves him breathless and heart pumping adrenaline.  

He knows that boy. He was in his dream. The dream he can no longer recall, but a face he will never forget, along with the feeling of utter devotion that devoured him throughout his dream.  

“Introduce yourself,” the teacher urges him, and the (beautiful, yet terrifying) boy tears his gaze off Hinata to write on the blackboard.  

He turns to the class then, and bows slightly. 

“My name is Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you.” 

This said, he takes the first seat available, without even waiting for the teacher to tell him that would be his desk.  

Akagi-sensei stutters, then giving out handouts, and everyone shakes out of their uneasy feeling that had permeated the class ever since Kageyama had entered the room.  

Well, everyone except Hinata.  

Might as he try, he really can’t get away from the sensation that  

  1. Kageyama knows him
  2. _He_ knows Kageyama  
  3. They have some history 



Okay, but how is any of this even possible? How can Hinata dream of someone he didn’t rememeber meeting, and then  _meet that same person_ the next day?  

As in a daze, he watches as all the teachers test Kageyama’s knowledge, and he aces all the answers, as though he already knew what they were gonna ask.  

At lunch break, the bravest around the girls gather around Kageyama, and start fawning over him and asking questions.  

Hinata cannot stop staring.  

“Sho-chan,” Yamaguchi taps on his shoulder. Hinata jerks violently behind. 

Yamaguchi looks worried, as he stares into Hinata’s brown eyes.  

“Do you know the new boy? He was kinda staring at you just now....” 

“Well,” Hinata doesn’t know how to continue.  

“Hinata-san,” a voice, deep and nostalgically familiar, shakes him out of his thoughts. Hinata doesn’t have to turn to know it is Kageyama who spoke.  

“Yes?” He says, his voice slightly shaking.  

“You are in charge of accompanying classmates to the nurse’s office, right?” 

“Yes, but how-” 

“Akagi-sensei told me. I have a headache. Lead me?” 

He doesn’t look like he has a headache, Hinata thinks. But he gets up anyway, his heart racing.  

Soon enough, Hinata notices that it is indeed Kageyama who is leading them.  

“Do you already know where the nurse is?”  

He is feeling awkward, and scared, and he has noticed that the more he fidgets, the more Kageyama looks irritated.  

“Tsk,” Kageyama just says.  

“Kageyama Tobio, huh? It’s a really nice name, you know?” 

Kageyama turns abruptly, startling Hinata into a halt.  

“You can call me Tobio-kun.” 

“O-okay? Tobio-kun, didn’t your head hurt?” 

Kageyama tsk’s again, and looks at Hinata with what can only be described as disdain.  

“Hinata Shoyo, do you care about your family and friends?”  

Hinata takes a step back. “I-I do? I would die if anything happened to my little sister, or my teammates.” 

“Then you should take my words to heart: if someone comes to you, promising to grant you a wish, you must not listen to them.” 

“What?” Hinata is very,  _very_ confused.  

“See you at practice,” Kageyama just says, and heads back to the class.  

Hinata doesn’t know how to feel.  

\--- 

Kageyama actually  _is_ at volleyball practice, and he is scarily good.  

God, can that guy do anything? 

Hinata keeps hiding behind Yamaguchi and especially Suga, who haven’t the faintest clue of what has gotten into the middle blocker.  

They play a few practice three-on-three matches, and luckily Hinata is never on Kageyama’s team.  

After practice, Suga (and consequently Hinata and Yamaguchi) offer to clean up and close the club room, and their captain, Daichi, agrees. With one big grin and a pat on Suga’s shoulder (who blushes beet red), Daichi and the others leave for their own homes.  

Hinata is sweating in his binder, so he excuses himself to go take one quick shower and relax his sore shoulders before finishing up cleaning the club room.  

He heads upstairs, yawning and cursing Suga for always trying to impress Daichi. 

“ _Hinata, help me!”_  

A voice he has never heard is echoing through his head.  

Hinata, always the reckless, follows the voice before he can think about it.  

“ _Hinata, help!”_  

He turns into the school yard and finds what looks like a white cat, wounded and bleeding. His mind blank, he runs towards the animal, no double thought on how it could speak or why it had called Hinata’s name.  

Those questions could wait, as he took care of the wounded pet.  

“Hinata Shoyo,” a voice calls, and Hinata freezes. 

“Tobio-kun?”  

The boy Is staring down at him, a gun in his hands. But that is not what catches Hinata’s attention. It’s his outfit.  

He is wearing a sort of prince-like, black robe, tights and high boots. 

“Set aside,” Kageyama says, voice of steel, setting his gun on the cat.  

“ _Let’s run, Hinata!”_  

The cat says, but Hinata is frozen to his place by the sight of that gun, that looks so, so fucking real.  

Suddenly, a hand is on his arm, and someone is pulling him away.  

A shot echoes.  

“Come on Sho-chan, run!” 

“Tada-chan?” Hinata murmures, when he can open his eyes.  

“What the fuck is that guy’s deal? Does he kill people in cosplay now?”  

They keep running, and suddenly, they are back where they were.  

“What the f-” 

They run more, but they don’t recognise the school grounds anymore.  

“Shit, shit, is this a maze?” Yamaguchi yells, as Hinata holds the animal closer to his chest.  

“That is exactly it,” Suga’s reassuring voice says from behind them.  

They turn, relieved, just to stagger back at the sight of Suga, dressed in a similar outfit as Kageyama, only grey. Also, he is wearing a feathered hat.  

“Sugawara-senpai?” Hinata can’t even utter any coherent thought, as rifles appear in front of his senpai, and he starts shooting at weird creatures in the sky.  

This goes on for a few minutes, until a deafening shrill ruptures Hinata’s ears, and suddenly, they are back on school grounds.  

“This wizard escaped,” Suga mutters, and his clothes go back to his practice robes.  

Hinata and Yamaguchi are just staring with their mouths hanging open.  

“I will explain everything, but first, Kageyama, come out.” 

Kageyama comes walking towards them, the gun hanging loosely from his fingers, which he ten points at the cat.  

“Set aside,” He repeats, “I don’t want to hurt you, only him.” 

“As a matter of fact, Kyubey is a dear friend of mine,” Suga replies.  

“ _You_  set aside.” 

Kageyama’s face breaks into a scowl, and with a whirl of his black cloak, he disappears.  

\--- 

Suga can (apparently) restore living creatures back to health, and he does so with Kyubey.  

When he is done, Kyubey is purring like, well, like a cat, and Suga looks exhausted.  

“You probably have questions.” He stops Hinata and Yamaguchi before they can flood him.  

“I am a magical boy. Kyubey is the familiar who asks teenage boys with magical potential if they want to become magical boys by granting them one wish. Kageyama is another magical boy, probably trying to cut some competition by killing Kyubey, therefore making sure no one else becomes a magical boy and he can have all the Grief Seeds. Grief Seeds are what a wizard, an evil force in the world, hatches. We need them to keep our Soul Gem clean, which is the source of our powers, and become even more powerful.” 

This said, Suga shows them a ring on his pinky, which quickly transforms into a silvery gem,  

“Questions?”  

Hinata raises his hand.  

Suga laughs, “We are not in class,” he says.  

Hinata shakes his head and looks straight at Kyubey. “Why were you calling for me?”  

“You have potential, Hinata Shoyo,” he chirps, and then turns o Yamaguchi, “And you, Yamaguchi Tadashi.” 

“ _Me?”_  

Yamaguchi looks at Kyubey in disbelief.  

Kyubey cocks his head.  

“Yamaguchi, Hinata, will you become magical boys?”  

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @clarimasu on tumblr!


End file.
